


Rose

by ThisStupidAdiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Harry, Babysitting, Charity Event, Father!Louis, Fluffy, M/M, Popstar Louis, Rose Tomlinson, Sweet, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisStupidAdiction/pseuds/ThisStupidAdiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m pregnant.” Those words have changed Louis’ life forever.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, was a 19-years-old boy when his girlfriend pronounced those words. He did not felt ready to raise a child, but without much other options he did what was expected of him and took in the child. Five years later, his life finally seemed to stabilize, but one Harry Styles could change that. Perhaps...</p><p>----</p><p>Or, the one where Louis has a child and engages Harry as her nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Please, be indulgent, English is not my first language. :) Enjoy !

_“I’m pregnant.”_

Those words had changed Louis’ life forever. He was only 19 years old when Tessa had pronounced them and he felt way too young to hear them. During the nine months that followed that declaration, Louis discovered that even if he felt like a grown-up, there was still a small part in him where his younger and innocent self was sheltered. Because, yes, Louis believed back then that Tessa was the one and only and thus that the baby she was bearing inside her tummy was his; and, no, he never thought about the possibility that Tessa had cheated and that the baby was not his. Why would Louis have such depressing thoughts when he could only picture his future with Tessa?

But life appeared to be nothing like the fairy-tale Louis thought it was. Rose turned out to be from _someone_ _else_ and Tessa did _not_ wanted to get involved with the little girl. The young woman left Louis and the baby only three months after she gave birth to Rose. The only explanation that was offered was that Tessa was too young to carry a child through life. Louis knew better. Because, _fuck_ , he was too young too. Louis knew the girl was freaking out because she never planned to get a child at only 19 years. But Louis was freaking out too. _How_ was he supposed to take care of a three-months-old when he had to take care of himself and that he was trying to make it in the music industry?

But somehow he managed. He would never have succeeded without his family, but he had managed to combine his family-life with his professional life. During the first four years of her life, Rose spend the majority of her time at the Tomlinson’s residence in Doncaster. Sometimes she would spend time at Zayn’s flat because Zayn was smitten of the little girl and it meant that Louis got to see his daughter more often. (Because, let’s be clear, Rose _is_ his daughter. He takes care of her, he spoils her and she does not deserve to go through life without knowing what parental love is.) Once Rose turned five, Louis decided that his career had lead him far enough that he could take a break for a few months and decided that Rose could officially move in with him. Things were great. But after three months, his management told him that it would be nice if he started to work again on his new album and well, Louis could not deny that. But he did not know what he had to do with Rose and his management understood. Louis did not want for his daughter to return to her grandmother because, Jay is fantastic, but it is _too_ _far_ from Louis’ apartment in London.

“You could engage a nanny?” Nicolas, one of the members of his management, proposed. “A person who would take care of Rose for the majority of the time. They would live with you – or nearby – and well… When you have to travel they could travel with you and Rose. This way Rose could stay with you, you could continue to see her and live with her but it would not interfere with your work.”

Louis was reticent because he did not like the idea of someone spending that much time with Rose other than himself or close family. But Nicolas had a point. If Louis found someone that he could trust that would agree to be Rose’s nanny… That would be great.

“And where am I supposed to find that person?” Louis asked. “It is not like I have any friends who have time enough to do that. I mean… My closest friends are Zayn and Niall… Niall is spending as much time as I am away from home and Zayn has a fulltime job. He cannot just leave his job at the radio station to take care of Rose.”

Nicolas offered Louis a little smile. “Actually, we already thought about it and we had some interviews with people that would agree to take this job. And… there are a few people who seem to match what we are searching for. I have their files with me. If you could take a look at each one? We could arrange new interviews and you could pick out a person who seems adequate?”

Louis pondered about it. Nicolas was a guy he could trust, Louis knew that. He knew that Nicolas will only have picked out the best and… “Alright. But I want a trial-period. A period during which I want to be able to judge the person while she takes care of Rose. I want to be sure about this one.”

“Of course,” was Nicolas’ response. He handed the five files to Louis and offered him a bright smile. “I’m sure everything will turn out alright.”

*

And that is how Louis ended up with Rose besides him watching the _Teletubbies_ while he was looking into files, looking for the right person to take care of Rose. Louis’ management selected five people, four women and one man.

The first woman, Elizabeth Johnston, seemed alright to Louis. She was 34 and had studied to become lawyer. However, after her studies the woman had realized that she did not like her job as much as she loved working with kids and decided to work in a day-care. She had been working with kids since then and wanted something _different_ but at the same time she did not want to stop working with kids. The documents said that she had no kids and was not married, which was certainly a plus.

The second file described the live of a 24-year-old woman called Amelie Nolan. She lived in Kingston with her boyfriend and had always loved kids. She wanted to study to become a nurse but she had not enough money to pay her studies so she worked to get enough money. Louis found it quite impressive that she still worked to be able to finance her studies, but judged that this was not the genre of person that he was looking for. He was looking for someone stable and a person with a boyfriend who was working to pay her studies did not seem stable enough to him.

After that there was this girl, Amy Lee. She was 23 years and lived in Salisburry but then Louis took a look at the picture and stopped reading the document because… That was Tessa. Well, _obviously_ , it wasn’t Tessa, but it could be her sister. And Louis refused to be faced every day with someone resembling his ex. He did not want that.

The last girl was someone called Erin Daniels. 29 years old, living in Aberdeen but originated from France. She was married at the age of 26, got a child but divorced a few months after giving birth to her because things with her husband went down. Erin had never had a stable job and therefore she had worked in a lot of different situations: she worked in a bakery for a year, but the owner had sold the shop and she ended without a job. She had worked for a few months as secretary in a design-bureau but got fired because of a restructuration. She then worked for over two years in a local shop before she got offered a higher position. She got fired – again because of a restructuration – and ended up helping in the children section of a local hospital.

Finally, there was this guy, Harry Styles. He was only twenty years old and lived in London for already three years now. He was quite smart, Louis decided, because he had skipped a class and went into university when only 17 years old. He studied literature and ended with good grades. Now he was looking for a stable job. There was nothing that linked him with taking care of children, but when Louis looked at the picture joined to the document, he could not repress a little satisfactory smile to appear on his lips. The guy looked _fit_.

Louis did not know who to choose. That Amy Lee girl was out the picture as well as that Amelie Nolan. But the other three persons seemed alright to Louis. He probably should exclude the guy too but something told him not to do that. The folder did not mention anything that linked the guy with children and Rose had probably not enough female influences, but for an unexplainable reason Louis decided that he liked the guy. He decided finally that he would make his choice once he met the three persons.

*

Louis had already met Elizabeth and Erin. They were great, but Elizabeth seemed a bit old if Louis had to spend so much time with her. Erin was younger, but did not seemed to be herself. Louis felt like she tried to impress him and well… Louis wanted someone that could be able to remain authentic, around him as well as around his daughter.

To be honest, Louis could not picture himself to let his daughter alone with any of the women for such a long time. They seemed great with children, and Rose had immediately loved both women, but Louis was an overprotective father.

By the time Harry entered the office, Rose was bored. Louis had spent more than an hour talking with Erin and he forgot to take the bag with all of Rose’s games.

“Just a few more minutes, sweetheart. After that I promise we will go home,” Louis said while taking his daughter in his arms. “Only one more person.”

Rose pouted and Louis could not help himself but smile. “Yeah, that won’t work. Open the door instead.”

Louis put the little girl on the floor and she took small steps towards the door. She managed to open the door (she had to stand on the tips of her feet) and smiled at the young man that she was faced with.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hi, little girl. You must be Rose?” the man said, offering his hand. “I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you.”

The toddler blushed which made Louis smile. He stood up from the chair he had took place in. He took a few steps to be able to lift his daughter in his arms and stretched his hand towards Harry.

“Harry Styles?”

Harry nodded and accepted Louis’ stretched hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“I guessed,” Harry smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Well, come in, and take a seat,” Louis offered, pointing to the chair in front of his bureau.”

Both guys started talking and well, Louis’ first impression was confirmed: he liked Harry. The guy was good-looking, smart and caring. Louis got to know that family was really important to Harry. He had implied that for a long time they were the only people that were there for him, but he did not go into details. After that, the conversation shifted to Harry sharing a flat with a friend of his, Liam. They had met each other during their studies.

“You have any girlfriend?” Louis asked.

“Euhm, no…” Harry said and Louis observed that he was quite uncomfortable. But Harry explained himself quite quickly. “Actually… I’m not into girls. I’m gay.”

“Oh well, that’s great.” Was Louis’ only response because, _shit_ , that guy is gay and good-looking and well… He would be perfect for a one-night stand, if he was not postulating to work for Louis.

After that, the conversation moved on smoothly and before they knew it, Rose had fallen asleep in Harry’s lap and the man had to leave. Louis took his daughter in his arms, thanked Harry and assured him that he would let him know if he got the job as soon as possible.

*

“I like Harry!” Rose said when she they were finally home and Louis was preparing a warm cocoa for Rose and a tea for himself.

Louis chuckled. “I guessed you did,” he teased her. “You fell asleep on him!”

Rose shrugged and looked at every move her Dad was making. “I will see him again?”

Louis shrugged because… Harry was definitely the person he would choose for this job, but he was not sure it was the most rational choice. “I don’t know. You want him to become your sitter?”

Rose shrugged. “I like him,” was her only response and well… Yeah. Harry would become her sitter.

*

“Is this Harry Styles?” Louis asked, clamping the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

“ _Yeah, who’s this?”_ Harry replied.

“Euhm, Louis. Louis Tomlinson? I… I rang to announce that you are hired?”

And yes, Louis turned the sentence into a question because he still was not hundred percent sure he was making the right decision.

_“Really? Whoa… I… Thank you! When do I start?”_

And Louis could not help but smile because it was clear that Harry was happy and well, Louis was glad he made someone happy.

“Could you come over this evening? I have to leave and it was not planned and I got no one to take care of Rose.”

_“I will be there.”_

*

Harry kept his promise. He stood in front of Louis’ house at 7 PM. Louis opened the front door and smiled when he saw Harry.

“Hey,” Louis greeted him. “Come in!”

Harry did just as he was said and waited Louis to lead the way to the living room. Rose was playing there with Lego’s with a blonde bloke. The guy stood up and Louis presented him to Harry as being Niall Horan, his guitarist.

“Right, we should go,” Louis said finally. “We are already running late.”

He took his jacket that was draped around a chair before he briefed Harry.

“Rose already ate, so no need to take care of that. If she asks, she’s not allowed to get sweets, whatever she tells you. She’s allowed to watch television, but not for too long and she has to be in bed at 8.30 PM. No need to make her take a bath, she already had one this morning.”

Harry nodded taking in the instructions.

“If you need anything, you can take whatever you want. There are various drinks in the fridge. If you are hungry there are leftovers in the oven. If you need me, you’ve got my number, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered.

“I’ll be home for midnight. Hopefully… I don’t know if there is anything else?”

Harry shrugged. “I think you’ve covered everything that needed to be said.”

“Alright,” Louis concluded. He took a few steps towards his daughter and kissed her head. “You’ll be kind to Harry, right?”

The little girl nodded. “I like Harry!” she answered, making Niall pout.

“Am I not your favourite person anymore?” he asked, clearly jealous that some stranger took in his place that fast.

Rose giggled and shook her head. “No, stupid. You are still my favourite Uncle Ni! Love you!”

Niall smiled at that, Louis as well. “Right, we should go,” the older one said. “Love you, Rosie.” He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving the living room. Harry followed Louis and Niall to be able to close the door behind them. Before leaving, Louis turned around and looked Harry straight into the eyes.

“You better treat her right, Styles. And do not forget: no sweets and at 8.30 in her bed. And if anything happens…” Louis trailed off and threw a glance at Niall who was snickering, knowing the speech Louis was giving by heart. “If anything happens with her I swear to God that you should be watching out for your balls, Styles. I don’t care that you are cute or whatever: Rose is my priority, alright?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “I promise she is in safe hands.”

“That would be better for you, Styles. I trust you to be smart enough…Anyway… Back before midnight!”

And with that Louis left, being followed by Niall.

*

Harry enjoyed his evening with Rose. She was quite a funny toddler. They played together with the Lego’s but she got bored rather quickly. So, they played with her dolls for a while before she asked him to play princess and prince. Harry laughed at the idea but complied. When the clock indicated that it was 8.13 PM, Harry announced that it was time for little girls to go to bed. Rose whined for a few seconds but when Harry promised to read a story, Rose ran towards the bathroom.

“I can’t get my toothbrush!” she complained. Harry gave her the brush after having smeared toothpaste on it and watched the girl brush her teeth. After that he helped her change into her pyjamas. Once she was ready to be tucked into bed, Rose ran into her bedroom and sprung into the bed, already covering her little body with the pink blankets. Harry light up her bedside lamp before turning off the main spotlight.

“What do you want me to read?” he asked once he stood in front of her huge library.

“Sleeping beauty!” rose told him.

Harry nodded and took the book from the shelf before installing himself on the border of her bed.

“Once upon a time…”

Harry’s voice was calming and it didn’t took him much time before the little girl was fast asleep. Her blue eyes were closed and her brown, curly hair laid around her head as if it was a crown. She was peaceful.

*

When Louis came home, Harry was watching some _Friends_ , having nothing better to do.

“Did everything went right?” Louis asked while taking off his jacket.

“Yeah, it did,” Harry answered. “Rose is a really sweet girl,” Harry confessed. “She’s easy to please.”

Louis smiled, happy to hear something positive about his daughter.

*

A few week passed, and watching over Rose became part of Harry’s daily routine. He woke up, greeted Liam, ate, showered, went grocery-shopping when needed, left the flat, went to Louis’, played with Rose, came home, played some X-Box with Liam, went to sleep.

During the hours spend with the little girl, Harry started to get to know her better. She really likes all of the Disney-princesses, but she likes Cinderella the best.

“She does not know her mum either,” she confessed one evening. “She only lived with her Daddy for many years.” Harry had nodded and taken the little girl in his arms. “I hope I will not have mean sisters, like Cinderella. And no mean step-mum either.”

Harry had tried to calm the little girl, knowing she was sad. He did not know who her mum was, neither did he know what happened between the girl and Louis, but he knew the absence of the woman destroyed Rose. So, after a while he proposed to play with dolls, another thing Rose really liked.

“I like to play with dolls!” she had declared one evening, while he was watching _Avengers_ , and Rose was drawing. “And I really like to play Mummy and Daddy. You know why? Because I like to make food for the baby!”

Because of that, Harry had decided to teach Rose to bake. Well, their sessions consisted of Harry baking and Rose watching while handing him over some of the ingredients, but after three months of practice, Rose could sum up the recipe of cookies.

Rose was also Harry’s main source of information when it came to Louis. Both men did not get to see each other many times. Most of the time Harry went home straight after Louis entered his flat, which did not left them much time to get to know each other. So, Harry’s information concerning his employer came directly from Rose. She explained to him her Daddy was a huge fan of footie, and that he liked to watch _Friends._ She also told him that Louis’ best friend was Zayn, which he knew for years and asked to become Rose’s godfather, and that Niall was pretty much her best friend.

“But I really like you, too,” Rose had said. “I don’t know who my best friend is. I’ve known Niall for longer but… you are really nice and, I see you every day!”

Harry had laughed at Rose’s dilemma that really seemed to upset her and comforted her by telling her that he won’t be upset if she decided Niall was her best friend, but that she also could choose to have two best friends, in which case he would be immensely honoured to be part of those.

The last – and probably the most significant – revelation was Louis’ sexuality. Of course Rose did not tell him straight away that her father was homosexual, just like Harry, but she did imply it when Harry once asked about her mum.

“I don’t know her,” Rose had shrugged as if it was something that did not matter to her.

“Are there any other girls in your Daddy’s life?” Harry had asked. It was simple curiosity, he was not really interested in Louis’ sentimental life, but Harry wanted to know if Rose had any female influence in his life.

“There is Granny, Auntie Lottie, Auntie-” Rose began, but Harry interrupted her. “No, I mean, like, does he brings any girlfriends home? I know you have Aunties.”

“Oh, right,” Rose replied. “No, he sometimes brings guys home…”

And Rose’s declaration could also be understand as Louis bringing friends home but Harry doubted it, she would have known the guys’ names and would have used them. Harry was pretty sure of that.

*

After that, Harry tried to pay more attention to Louis in the papers. But never was he pictured with another man besides Niall, Zayn or another member of the band. Louis was even pictured with several girls. However, Harry did not dare ask anything to Louis, scared of intruding his privacy.

One evening, Louis proposed to Harry to stay for dinner.

“I mean, I’m here for once and we could get to know each other better,” Louis said. “You spend a lot of time and I feel like I don’t know you, even though my daughter tells me she really likes you and that you are great.”

Harry agreed and ended up making dinner for them, Louis admitting that he was not the greatest cook. Louis had to admit that Harry’s cooking skills were much better than his, and that his super was wonderful.

“This is really delicious!” Louis said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. “If I someone end up married, I want my partner to be able to duplicate this!”

That made actually laugh Harry.

“I mean it, Haz’! This is delicious!” And Louis did probably not notice that he had given Harry a nickname but Harry did, and it made him blush.

“Anyone in your life that you seduced with such a great meal?” Louis asked finally.

“Sadly not,” Harry said. “Anyone in yours?” And perhaps he should not have asked that, but Louis would tell him if he did not want to answer that question.

“No,” Louis replied, looking suddenly sadly in his daughter’s direction. “I’ll have to admit that since my daughter’s birth I have more focussed on her than on anything else. Apart of my career of course. So, no time for any relationship.”

Harry nodded. He took a hap of his dinner before questioning Louis again. “And what happened to Rose’s mum?”

Louis actually stiffened at that. Harry thought he would not answer but after a while he looked at the older boy and saw him looking back. “Could we… talk about it later? I… I don’t want… You know?”

And Harry understood, Louis would tell him but he did not want to talk about it in front of his daughter.

*

“So, you wanted to know what happened to my ex?” Louis asked, eyes focussed on the glass of Whisky he just served himself after having put Rose in her bed.

“Only if you want to talk about it, of course,” Harry replied.

“Yeah,” Louis said, shrugging. “Well… I don’t know, what do you want to know?”

It was Harry’s turn to shrug. “As much as you want to divulge.”

Louis took in a deep breath and took a sip of his glass before he started to explain everything to Harry. He told him how he dated a girl named Tessa for quite a long time before she told him she was pregnant. He told Harry how he had discovered the child she was carrying was from someone else.

“When I first saw Rose, I was ecstatic. She is not my child, but I’ve always considered her as my own. I promised Tessa I would the day she told me Rose was not mine.”

“I suppose it hasn’t always been easy,” Harry asked. “I mean, Rose has probably already asked questions about her mum and, you know?”

“Yeah, it hasn’t always been easy, especially recently,” Louis admitted. “She asks a lot about what happened and how it comes she does not has a mummy and… I don’t know how to answer that. I’m not even sure she will ever experience what having a mum is.”

Harry frowned at that, not understanding what Louis tried to say.

“I mean,” Louis continued, “She will probably never get to know her mum, Tessa has made this clear when she left me and the fact that she has never tried to contact me just proves this. But.... I’m not sure she will ever experience what having a step mum is…”

Harry actually tried not to laugh, but he failed miserably. “Louis, this is the most ridiculous thing you ever said. Of course she will. You could have any girl you want. You are Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis seemed to become awkward at that moment. He finished his glass before looking Harry in the eyes. “What if I don’t want to date them?”

*

After that one evening, Louis and Harry spend much more time together. Rapidly, Louis became one of Harry’s best friends. Liam asked several times if Harry was not replacing him, and Harry had had to comfort him by assuring Liam that Louis would never compare to him.

Louis also seemed to be one of those guys that liked physical contact. They would cuddle on the couch, he would circle his arms around Harry’s waist while he made super and would often ask for a hug when he came home late and missed his daughter.

The thing is, Harry was not sure anymore where they were in the end. He really liked Louis - much more than he was supposed to as one of his employees - and he felt like Louis did not care of their close proximity.

Harry was really confused.

*

They were in Johannesburg, South Africa, for some charity event, when things got even messed up in Harry’s mind. Rose was sleeping peacefully in one of the rooms while Harry and Louis were cuddled up on the couch.

“How did people react when you came out?” Louis asked suddenly. Harry was shocked to hear Louis talk about his coming out because they had never talked about his sexuality. Louis knew that he was gay and that he was single, but that was about it.

“Oh… Well, I lost some of my friends because they did not accept me, but all by all everything went fine. My mum said she knew all along, my sister could not shut up about it for months. But, why do you ask this?”

Louis shrugged and rested his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I’m curious, is all,” Louis lied. But Harry detected it and remarked it.

“I… I don’t know,” Louis said finally. He sat straight and Harry followed him. “I’m confused, I suppose. I told you that after Rose’s birth I had no time for dating girls, right? But I am not sure I was interested either. The medias pictured me several times with women, but they all were friends. I’m not sure I am attracted to women, to be honest…”

Harry could not help but smile at that declaration.

“So, you are attracted to guys?” he asked.

“Hypothetically, yes.”

“Is there anyone in particular that you think you might fancy?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis answered, perhaps too quickly.

Harry looked at him, trying to know if what he was saying was the truth, but before he had analysed the situation, Louis’ lips were attached to his. They were soft and the kiss was sweet and… before he knew what was happening Louis had disappeared in his room, leaving a confused Harry behind him.

*

The days following that evening were awkward. Louis tried to avoid Harry as much as he could, which was pretty much the whole day. He worked especially hard during the day, working quite late, and locking himself up in his room during the evening. Because of that, Harry spend every waking minute with Rose, who began to miss her father.

“When does Daddy come?” she asked one afternoon. “He promised me we would go the swimming pool together!”

“We could go together?” Harry proposed.

“But I want to go with Daddy! He promised we would go!” Rose complained.

Harry tried to calm the little girl, but nothing could quiet her. Rose was normally a quiet girl, that respected her elderly and would not disrespect them, however today was completely different. Rose was tired and missed her dad and was unable to be calmed down. And even though Harry did not usually accept that, he did understand why Rose was in that state of mind. After all, her Dad promised to be there more often during their journey in Johannesburg and all he did was being as far possible from Harry and because of that he had to avoid his daughter.

“Calm down, honey,” Harry tried. “I... We will look after Daddy, alright? I think I have an idea of where he is.”

So Harry took Rose with him and they went to the buildings of the charity event. The people at the entrance did not want to let Harry and Rose enter the room where Louis was, but after charming the pants off of the receptionist, Harry managed to get them a pass to Louis.

“Hey Rosie!” Louis exclaimed when his daughter ran towards him. “What are you doing here? Where‘s Harry? Did you ditch him?”

“I’m here actually,” Harry answered. He did not want to lose his job because Louis thought he was not able to watch over a five-year-old.

When he heard Harry, Louis turned around and looked at him, questioning him silently about their presence.

“Your daughter missed you…” was Harry’s only response.

Louis looked at his little girl and took her in his arms. He comforted her, and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry Rosie,” he said after several minutes.

“You promised we would go to the pool!” Rose said, a few still glittering in her eyes.

“I… I know. I’m sorry,” Louis repeated. “We can still go today. If you still want to, of course. If you don’t want to we could do something else.”

Rose nodded and smiled brightly after that her dad had kissed her cheek. “But first, I have to speak with Harry, is that alright?”

Rose looked at Harry, who was astonished, and nodded.

“Thank you, Big Girl,” Louis thanked her. He turned around and asked for someone, asking that person to watch after Rose while he had a talk with Harry. The person accepted and soon the two men were left alone in a big office. An awkward silence enveloped the room but Louis cut it short.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’ve been a dick lately.”

Harry scoffed but did not reply.

“I should not have avoid you, Haz. I mean, you don’t deserve it.” Pause. “But, I want you to know the reason why I was a total prick lately.” Pause. “You know, I lied when I said there is no one I fancy. And me being attracted to guys is not only a hypothesis anymore, it has been proven. And I was scared because of all that. I really like you, you know. But I was scared of everything that will or would happen.”

Harry felt his cheeks burning and did not know what he had to say. He liked Louis back, obviously, but he did not understand. “I do not understand,” he said finally.

“I… I like you, Harry Styles. Like, more than I am supposed to.”

“Yeah, I got that part,” Harry said, as if that revelation did not matter to him. “But, why were you scarred? You knew I am gay…”

“I was not scared of your reaction. Okay, I was scared, but not as much of what would happen if the media would discover.”

Harry smiled softly and looked at Louis. The room became silent again, but it was less awkward as before. Louis and Harry were watching each other, expecting that the other would say something. It was Louis who –again – broke the silence.

“I… I don’t know how to do this…” he mumbled.

Harry laughed at him and stood up, making his way over to Louis.

“Like this,” he mumbled before kissing Louis’ soft lips. It was short, but sweet and tender. When they parted, they both had smiles attached to their faces.

“I like you too, if that’s what you wondered.

*

After that, things became much easier. Louis stopped avoiding Harry and things became again what they were before. They just kissed a lot more. When they had told Rose, the little girl could not be happier.

“That means Harry is my step mum?” she asked, looking at the doll she was playing with.

“Uhm,” Louis replied, looking at Harry for help, but it seemed to be pointless. “Well, you could see it like that.”

“So, I won’t have evil stepsisters?” she asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.

“No, you will never have evil stepsisters like those in Cincerella. No Anastacia or Drizella.”

At that, Rose smiled and screamed out her joy. Louis and Harry looked at each other and kissed quickly.

It didn’t matter what the world would say of them. They would face the critique. They loved each other and Rose approved of their couple, how could they hope for more?

 

 

 

 


End file.
